


Angry Emptiness

by Corpus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Crying, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Sad, Someone help Kurapika please, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpus/pseuds/Corpus
Summary: Kurapika finally has Chrollo right where he wants him. His anger is boiling within him and he's ready to see Chrollo beg. He won't let his emotions get the better of him.





	Angry Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Kurapika is so, so angry and that's absolutely heartbreaking. I wanted to write a moment where his repressed emotions overwhelm him. Someone help this poor boy :'0

Kurapika stared down at the man lying flat on his back underneath his foot. He dug his heel into Chrollo’s bare chest, and Chrollo let out a sharp grunt of pain, blood seeping from his nose.  
“How does it feel,” Kurapika hissed in a low voice between gritted teeth, “to have your entire troupe slaughtered?” Chrollo stared back up at him, an unreadable expression on his face. He didn’t speak. 

Kurapika had systematically killed every member of the troupe. Each of them had died by his hand. The clown had assisted, but it was Kurapika to draw the last breath out of their bodies. Twelve members dead. The only one left lay wrapped in chains under Kurapika’s foot. The spider head. The most delectable kill of all. Kurapika had saved him for last. And now… here he was. Chained up, lying on a dirty hotel carpet.

Kurapika had waited for this day for years. He fantasized about the day that he’d have the spider head at his mercy. His mercy… none of that would be shown today.

Kurapika moved his hand and the chains clinked together, curling tighter around Chrollo’s form, driving a soft breath out of him. Kurapika continued to speak, acid in his voice. “I know how it feels to have everyone you care about murdered. I know what it fucking feels like.”

Chrollo’s lips twitched, but again, he didn’t speak. Kurapika furrowed his brow.  
“I KILLED everyone you care about! I murdered them _Chrollo_.” He spat his name in disgust. “And I’m going to kill you. The Phantom Troupe is gone. The spider is dead.”

Chrollo maintained a steady gaze, eyes half-lidded. Kurapika’s temper, and confusion, flared. “Don’t you have anything to fucking say to the man who slaughtered your friends?”

Chrollo glanced away, as if contemplating, and then looked back.

“No.”

Kurapika gritted his teeth, tightening his fists, and the chains. “NO? Nothing!?”

“Words don’t mean much coming from a dead man’s mouth.”

Without thinking, Kurapika grinded his foot down into Chrollo’s chest harder. Chrollo let out another hiss of pain. “That’s not what I want to fucking hear! No last words!?”

Chrollo tilted his head. Even through his obvious pain, his eyes still locked to Kurapika’s.

“I’m just surprised you haven’t done it already.”

This wasn’t what Kurapika had wanted. Not at all. He felt his hands start to shake. He brought his foot back and slammed it into Chrollo’s head. Blood splattered on the floor next to him. His nose was clearly broken. He looked back up at Kurapika, brow furrowed in pain. Otherwise, his expression remained the same.

Kurapika wanted to smash his face in again. Still, his anger caused his focus to wane, causing his chains to loosen slightly around his captive. Chrollo’s eyes widened.

Chrollo… didn’t care. He had accepted his death. Kurapika had spent months fantasizing about this very moment. The bloody fight. The tears. Chrollo on his knees, begging for his life. He wanted to feel the sheer power. He wanted to feel victorious.

He wanted to feel what Chrollo would have felt, staring down at the charred destruction of the Kurta clan.

But all he felt was an angry emptiness.

Kurapika’s breathing became laboured as he clenched his fists, chains tightening. He felt his anxiety creeping. Chrollo’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Kura-“

“DON’T.” Kurapika turned, taking a few steps away to sit on the edge of the hotel bed, face in his hands. He needed a moment. Chrollo shifted, attempting to look at him, but the chains prevented him from moving more than a couple of centimeters. Kurapika examined Chrollo as he lay bound and half-naked on the floor. Neither of them spoke. The only sound in the room was Chrollo’s heavy breathing and the hum of the ice machine outside the hotel door. Strangely quiet considering the tempest raging inside Kurapika.

Chrollo shifted after a moment, attempting and failing yet again to look at Kurapika. He started. “Are-?”  
“Shut up.” Kurapika cut him off. Silence. Chrollo was confused, Kurapika could tell.

Well… there were ways Kurapika could get him to beg. If he couldn’t get Chrollo to beg for his life, then at least he could get him to beg for his death.

Kurapika stood back up. Chrollo glanced back up at him as he approached, kneeling beside Chrollo’s shoulder, looking down at him. He pulled out a small knife from his pocket.

Chrollo’s eyes flicked from the knife to Kurapika’s face. His brows furrowed. “What are-“

Kurapika brought the knife down and touched the blade to Chrollo’s bare chest. He pressed down, slicing through his flesh. Blood welled up. Chrollo let out a loud gasp of pain as Kurapika dragged the knife down, creating a bloody line between Chrollo’s pecs.

“Do you want me to stop?”  
Chrollo grimaced. “Are you going to torture me?”  
Kurapika wiped the flat of the blade on Chrollo’s cheek, leaving a smear of his own blood. “Perhaps.”

Chrollo let out a dry laugh. “Maybe… maybe I’ve had it a long time coming.” He shifted slightly, chains rattling. “Maybe I deserve this. Perhaps this is a fitting end for the spider head…”

Kurapika slammed the knife down, stabbing its short blade into Chrollo’s shoulder. He jolted, his torso arching in response to the pain. Blood from his chest wound started to pool and dripped off his sides onto the floor. “Nngh!” Chrollo hissed in pain.

Kurapika didn’t speak. He didn’t remove the knife either. Chrollo’s chest rose and fell with his quick breaths, blood still seeping. Kurapika watched as his muscles shifted under his skin.

“I… I’ve been tortured before, you know.” Chrollo breathed.

Kurapika’s eyes flicked up to meet his.

“But…” Chrollo trailed off.

“Your troupe killed them all, didn’t they? They rescued you.”

Chrollo gave a quick nod, breaking eye contact. Kurapika let out a humourless laugh.

“There’s no one to rescue you now, Chrollo.”

Chrollo closed his eyes.

“I know.”

Kurapika twisted the knife in Chrollo’s shoulder. Chrollo screamed.

 

\-----

 

An hour later and Chrollo lay in the same spot. The chains now bound only his wrists and ankles, revealing a pale chest, now marked with bruises and bloody lacerations. Chrollo’s eyes were closed, and his breathing laboured. Blood puddled below him on the dirty hotel carpet. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Kurapika sat, leaning against the side of the bed. He toyed with the knife, simply watching Chrollo. His suit was splattered with blood.

“You’re tenacious.”

Chrollo didn’t respond.

“I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long.”

Chrollo let out a laugh. He said something under his breath, which Kurapika strained to hear. He shifted closer. “What did you say?”

Chrollo opened his eyes. They were bloodshot. He smiled at Kurapika, which caused him to draw back. “I said ‘you’re not cut out for this.’”

“What!?”

“You’re not a torturer. This isn’t who you are.” He grimaced and shifted as the chains around his wrists tightened. Still, his voice remained at that same calm level. “You’re just angry. You’re so, so angry.” He closed his eyes again. “And you don’t know how to deal with it now that you have me here.”

Chrollo's eyes opened in a panic as he felt the chains wrap around his throat. He looked up at Kurapika, whose eyes burned a flaming red. He felt the chains binding him start to tremble. 

“You don’t know anything about me! _You don’t fucking know what I’ve been thro-_ ,” Kurapika cut off with an angry sob. Chrollo’s eyes widened as Kurapika turned away, tears streaking down his face. “Don’t you dare-…”

This was it. This was the moment where Kurapika’s emotions boiled over. Years and years of repressing his emotions. Anger. Hatred. The only things he allowed himself to feel. It was the only thing he needed for his revenge. The only thing he needed to _kill._

But now. Now it was all coming out. Years upon years of loneliness and fear and panic finally overwhelmed him.

Chrollo waited, simply watching Kurapika as he broke down. Kurapika lay down on the bed, curled up, shoulders raking with sobs. His hands covered his face. Chrollo didn’t say anything. He simply let him cry. This… this was a long time coming. The rage that Kurapika had bottled up for so long had reached its peak. And Kurapika simply couldn't handle it.

Eventually Kurapika’s sobs died down. His face was buried in the blanket, but his breathing was steady. Chrollo spoke up, softly, so not to alarm him.

“In a way, I do know what you’ve been through.”

Kurapika looked up, eyes red in more ways than one. His hair was a mess and his face was soaked in his own tears.

Chrollo continued. “I murdered your family.” He tilted his head. “You murdered mine.”

Kurapika sneered at him.

“We’re both alone now. Forever.” He sighed, and spoke in a dry tone. “And perhaps... we’re even.”

Chrollo gazed at Kurapika. Kurapika’s eyes slowly faded back to a dull grey. His eyes were still red-rimmed and wet. He looked down, fiddling with his chains.

“Even…”

“Wouldn’t you agree?”

Kurapika didn’t look up. His rage had bled out with his tears. He was tired. He wanted to curl up into the blankets and sleep. Forever.

“… I suppose.” He spoke quietly.

Chrollo nodded. “I’m not begging for my life. You know that. Perhaps death would be preferable to this.”

Kurapika didn’t respond.

“But if you’re not going to kill me, I would appreciate it if you loosened the chains. I can feel my hands turning blue.” He met Kurapika’s eye. “If you’re done with the torture, that is.”

With a wave of Kurapika’s hand the chains fell away and Chrollo sat up, flexing his fingers to see if they still worked.

Kurapika still rested with his face in his hands. “Maybe I will still kill you.”

Chrollo nodded, sitting cross-legged on the floor. His wounds had stopped bleeding, though his face and naked torso were crusted with dried blood. Kurapika continued, “Do you want to kill me?”

Chrollo paused. He tilted his head, thinking. “Mmmm. No… not anymore.”

“Why not?”

Chrollo shrugged. “Like I said, we’re even now. Plus… perhaps it would be a waste to kill you.”

They sat in silence for a moment. The air conditioner turned on. Someone walked past the door to the room.

“What do I do now?”

“Hm?”

Kurapika shook his head slowly, biting his lip. Chrollo pursed his own. “I suppose… it’s time for you to move on.”

Kurapika hesitated. “We’re both alone now. Both of us.”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe…” He stilled, thinking about his words. “Maybe we don’t have to be alone.”

Chrollo raised his eyebrows. “Half an hour ago you were carving up my flesh like a turkey dinner.”

Kurapika flinched. “I… I’m sorry.” He shook his head. “Forget I said anything.”

Chrollo, let out a dry laugh and smiled up at Kurapika. “I can’t say I forgive you. I don’t think either of us can forgive each other.” He looked down. “I don’t think we _should_ forgive each other.”

Chrollo stood up slowly. Kurapika stood too, eyeing him as he stretched his legs. Chrollo stepped towards him and Kurapika stepped back, moving into a fighting stance.

“Your anger is important. Your anger is your drive. Your anger is what has pushed you all these long years.” Chrollo held his arms out. “But it’s eating you alive.”

Kurapika eyed him, emotions shifting across his face. Confusion, to anger, to pure, unadulterated sadness. Tears burst from his eyes yet again and Chrollo pulled him in close, enveloping him in his arms and resting his chin on the top of his head as Kurapika sobbed.

Neither of them said anything. They didn’t need to.


End file.
